EL MALDITO CUADRO
by CelesteSnape
Summary: Historia corta: Severus es atormentado por el cuadro de la horrible mujer que lo dio a luz ¿Quién es su salvación? Hermione


EL MALDITO CUADRO

Nada me pertenece, todo es de J. K. Rowling, los personajes y lugares, y todo lo demás.

Sólo la loca historia a continuación es mía

Historia corta: Severus es atormentado por el cuadro de la horrible mujer que lo dio a luz ¿Quién es su salvación? Hermione

El hombre entró en la espaciosa habitación, cortinas negras cubrían las ventanas, la luz del sol ni siquiera se filtraba, el olor a moho y a "guardado" se respiraba en cada rincón, era una casa vieja, una casa que siempre fue así incluso cuando era un niño.

Se sentó frente al escritorio, abriendo la carpeta con los exámenes de sus nuevos alumnos, fechas definitivas con puntajes definitivos para saber si sus alumnos serían capaces de sobrevivir con una poción de lo que sea.

El gato que olvidó llevar Granger se paseaba ronroneando acariciándose con el sillón, la pata de la mesa, el largo lienzo que cubría algo sobre la pared.

Severus dio un respingo.

_ ¡No te acerques ahí minino! Rezongó…

Demasiado tarde.

El lienzo cayó revelando el cuadro de una mujer entrada en años, con seño fruncido y un rostro lleno de odio comenzó a vociferar:

_ ¿Ya estás en casa? Estúpido desgraciado, me dejaste aquí sola, soportando oír a ese asqueroso gato meando mis muebles, en la completa oscuridad, ese horrible lienzo tapando mis ojos y mi nariz, el olor a tierra es irrespirable, y tu eres…

_ Tú no respiras madre. Estas muerta.

La mujer del cuadro le contestó con un insulto que demostraba que ella no era ninguna santa:

_ HDP

Sumidos en lanzarse comentarios hirientes, ninguno de ellos, tanto la horrible mujer del cuadro como el hombre, notaron a la castaña mujer que había aparecido en la chimenea a través de los polvos flu.

El gato le ronroneo reconociéndola, pero levanto la cola y siguió con su paseo hacia el jardín.

Hermione Granger, mujer de 21 años, soltera, profesora de Hogwarts, fanática de CSI Miami y ávida lectora de novelas románticas, observó a Severus Snape, hombre de 37 años, soltero, profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, frío, calculador, malhumorado para el resto del mundo, para ella un compañero, un amigo, un amante apasionado…

Sintiéndose incomoda, no sabiendo como darse a conocer frente a un hombre y un cuadro que discutían acaloradamente se quedó quietecita esperando que la notaran.

_ Nunca debí parirte, eres la asquerosidad más grande que hay, igual que tu padre.

_ ¡No soy igual que él! Severus apretó las manos en puños, los nudillos blancos, impotente.

_ Eres la decepción de cualquier madre, repugnante, asqueroso, vil, bueno para nada, insignificante…

_ ¡Maldita bruja!

_ Hazle un favor al mundo y envenénate, nadie te quiere, a todos les da asco estar cerca de ti, nunca tuviste nada, ni siquiera cuando eras un niño, todos te odiaban, nadie se quería juntar contigo, si hasta a mi me dabas asco, debí abortarte…

_ ¡Vete a la mierda! no me importa lo que digas, nunca me importó.

_ ¡Mientes! Siempre detrás de mí, suplicando, llorando, recuerdo tus mocos sobre mi vestido cuando me abrazabas rogando que te amara, que te perdonara por lo que seas que hayas hecho. Nunca nadie te amará.

_ ¡No es cierto, ella me ama!

Una estridente carcajada salió de la horripilante mujer del cuadro.

_ ¿Quién? ¿Granger? ¿Esa Hermione por la que andas llorando en los rincones? ¿Esa puta que se revuelca con Potter?

_ Ella no es una puta, no te permito que hables así de ella, yo fui el primero, el único con el que estuvo, maldita arpía.

_ ¿Estás seguro? Y porque te escucho sollozar. E imitando un lastimero llanto continuó: Hermione no me dejes, no me dejes por él. La mujer se rió a carcajadas.

El hombre, pálido, trató de ahuyentar ¿lágrimas?

_ Ella me quiere, yo lo se.

_ Que se revuelque contigo no te hace merecedor de su amor, tal vez se acueste contigo para olvidarse del otro, tal vez piensa o se imagina a Potter cuando tú la tocas, piensa en la boca de Harry cuando la besas ¡Que asco! ¿Que mujer en su sano juicio querría estar contigo? ¡Mírate! Unos ojos negros, como la entrada al infierno, una nariz grande y asquerosa, un cabello que a mí siempre me dio asco, el color de tu piel parece el de un muerto.

El hombre se tocó el rostro, la nariz, el cabello, y las lágrimas salieron rodando por sus mejillas, sintiéndose como un niño otra vez, solo, abandonado, desesperado, con ganas de acabar con su vida.

_ Ella piensa en el grandioso Harry Potter, canturreó su madre. _ Tú comparado con él eres basura, eres la mierda de un perro, eres nada.

Severus sollozó, no debería llorar un hombre, pero tantas cosas soportadas de la boca de su madre durante años, lo tenían traumado, las uñas clavadas en sus palmas.

_ Ella me quiere, ella me quiere, ella me quiere… susurraba, mientras se apoyaba en la pared, se agachaba abrazando las rodillas, repitiendo una y otra vez "ella me quiere", como si fuera un karma, una plegaria, un deseo del alma.

La chica en la chimenea, atónita por lo que acaba de presenciar, salio de su ensimismamiento, moviéndose de su lugar, apuntó su varita al maldito cuadro y le prendió fuego, si mas tarde Severus quisiera reprocharle el haber asesinado al cuadro de la maldita vieja bruja, aceptaría el reproche.

El hombre se mecía atrás y adelante, llorando todavía, repitiendo su karma "ella me quiere"

_ Severus, ella le llamó, tocando las manos en las rodillas del hombre.

Snape enfocó su mirada en la castaña, sonrió feliz, sin darse cuenta que estaba en una situación tan vulnerable.

_ ¡Granger! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste por los exámenes de los chicos?

Ella lo abrazó contra su pecho, le acarició el cabello mientras le decía: _ Si te quiero Sev lo juro, es más, te amo y con locura, mi vida. Es solo que nunca me imaginé que tu sintieras lo mismo, llevamos siendo amantes dos años, pero nunca me demostraste nada, pensé que para ti yo solo era un pasatiempo, alguien con quien te sacabas las ganas y siempre me conformé con lo que me dabas, cielo.

El pelinegro se aferro a ella tan fuerte que casi le saco el aire de los pulmones.

_ ¿Me amas? ¿De verdad? ¡Júralo! Sonaba esperanzado, desesperado.

_ Siempre te he amado Severus, lo juro, eres el amor de mi vida.

_ Yo también te amo, te amo, te amo, siempre.

Y ese hombre solitario, traumado, sintió que por primera vez en su vida era feliz, pensando, planeando, anhelando un futuro con niños, una casa, un gato, un jardín y una maravillosa esposa que lo amaba con la misma pasión e intensidad con la que el la amaba.

Fin

s f c


End file.
